Nevi
'Nevi, '''also known as '''Scarabs, '''are a strange race of monsters that are, generally, coloured black, purple or white with red cores, but may sometimes be coloured black and green. They are the primary antagonists of ''Gravity Rush. They come out of gravity storms and attack the innocent citizens of Hekseville for no discernible reason. Kat and Raven both share a common enemy with the Nevi. Nevi come in many different shapes and sizes, and have different capabilities. Some of these enemies have a protective shell that cannot be destroyed with normal attacks, but only with special attacks such as the Gravity Kick. Some Nevi are capable of flight, while others are unusually large in size. The way these creatures attack and move vary greatly. In general, each type of Nevi has a weakness that can be exploited. In Gravity Rush 2, Alias is seen in Endestria controlling the normal Nevi, and it is revealed that he able to do this with some sort of Nevi controlling device. Defeating a Nevi may yield a health pickup or a gem. Physical Traits Nevi are predominantly made up of a black or white gelatinous material that generally retains its form but can sometimes shapeshift. Their eyes glow with a reddish light and appear to govern not just their vision but their consciousness as well. Nevi can also grow protective shells, but these cannot grow back quickly if destroyed. These shells sometimes hide additional eyes, which further supports the notion that the eyes are where the Nevi's brain is located. When the eyes are attacked they turn a deeper shade of red. When they are broken, they shatter like glass and any glow that was in them fades. Nevi have the ability to transport themselves into other dimensions and can appear out of thin air. However, it is possible to attract them to certain locations using some unknown chemical, which can also be used to kill or at least injure them when combined with "Nevi-B-Gone". Most Nevi have appearances that are humanoid or resemble real-life animals; it's unclear whether the animals they resemble actually exist in the Gravity Rush world or existed at some point. The animals they resemble are more-often-than-not based on marine life. Later on in Gravity Rush 2, some Nevi can have a purple tint to them. Behavioural Traits The black and purple Nevi tend to mindlessly attack whatever is in the general vicinity. Initially, it is unknown why they attack in the first place. The level of intelligence demonstrated by the Nevi never goes above that of an animal. Some Nevi have orange cores instead of pink ones. Nevi with orange cores are stronger and more aggressive than their pink-cored counterparts. In Gravity Rush 2, Nevi that are tinted purple are stronger, faster, and more aggressive. In some instances, they may even develop new means of attacking. White Nevi are native to Eto, but exhibit different behavioural traits to the dark ones; unless they are provoked or commanded to attack, this breed of Nevi is usually friendly, docile, and pose little threat. Types of Nevi Are The basic Nevi type, they skitter around on the ground and attack with their whip-like appendage. They appear in this form in Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush: Overture. In Gravity Rush 2, their appearance is changed and possibly retconned to a more lizard-like one, with the eye in the front instead of on top of their body and the whip changed into a tail. The purple tinted Are will swing its tail twice, and will also lunge at Kat if there is enough distance between them. Jiu A type of Nevi that heavily resembles an octopus. It floats around in the air and exclusively shoots projectiles. Its appearance remained unchanged across both games. The purple Jiu shoots two gravity balls at once and has a faster fire rate. Fugare A Nevi with frog-like traits that hops around and has an eye on what appears to be its back. This Nevi was removed entirely from Gravity Rush 2. Lancan A Nevi that has an eye on what appears to be its rear, and charges at enemies using a whip-like appendage it can form into a spear. Concept art shows that its design used to look like an extremely humanoid, crawling man with a spike on his head, but its arms were removed in the final product. In Gravity Rush 2 it was made even more monstrous, with its entire body besides its legs now comprising a huge, alligator-like mouth. If the purple ones charge at Kat and miss, they will pull a U-Turn and come in for a second charge. They will even jump up and try to bite Kat if she hovers directly above them. Defnete A mollusk-like Nevi with four legs, a pair of arms, and two cores, one of which is protected by a shell. In Gravity Rush 2, it no longer has arms, but it either shoots energy balls from the flower on its back, or it will whip Kat with vines if she gets too close. Another change is that it is now armoured all over, save for the flower on top, which remains exposed to overhead attacks. Mosui An insect-like Nevi that stays mostly the same in both games. It's able to fly around using its wings. They appear to based on mosquitoes (even the name probably comes from "Mosquito"). Purple Mosui are more aggressive than the regular ones, and they attack more frequently. Malloid A swordfish-like Nevi that deals heavy damage using its scissor-like horn. They are also very fast, and it's easy to be blindsided by these. Giacago A Nevi that looks like a humanoid giant with one arm larger than the other. It can use a short range AOE blast as defense and stretch its one arm out to an extreme degree for aerial attacks. In Gravity Rush 2, ''its appearance has been altered slightly, but is otherwise the same overall design. It has a protective shell over the core on its face; in the sequel, it has additional cores on its shoulder, its back, and its giant hand. It is also more heavily armored than it was in the first game. Eckiray An armoured Nevi that shoots large quantities of dark, orb-like projectiles capable of homing in on Kat. Kinoue An armoured Nevi that is rooted to the ground, shooting dark, orb-like projectiles capable of homing in on Kat. The core rests on its stalk and is occasionally concealed by a shell. Whether or not it is the same enemy, a similar enemy in ''Gravity Rush 2 with the ability to control rock via psychokinesis. Similar in base design and stature, the core is located in roughly the same spot, but it is unable to protect itself as easily since doing so would hamper its movement. Blue variants will fling rocks faster and harder at its target. Lorets Very tall giraffe-like Nevi with a disproportionately large head and spindly limbs. Their eyes are located on their back. They also share a distinct resemblance to the surrealistic creatures in the art of Salvador Dali. Shiga Humanoid shark-like Nevi that can "swim" through solid ground and jump out to attack, leaving them vulnerable to retaliation. Their eye appears to be located on their crotch area. They do not make an appearance in Gravity Rush 2. Manago These Nevi totter about, encased in an armored body. It can reproduce the Are type Nevi. Batouyue Extremely large Nevi that vaguely resemble a leafy seadragon. They move slowly but shoot many projectiles and are hard to take down due to their large number of eyes and their awkward locations. Minaye Sea urchin like Nevi that are able to quickly extend their spikes and impale anything that gets close; their eye is completely concealed when it attacks its prey. After this, they have to recharge, leaving them vulnerable. In Gravity Rush 2, they are given a less unsettling appearance, now being just the eye surrounded by a protective ribbon-like pattern. It now attacks by emitting strong pulse with a decent range. Boss Nevi Taion A strange levitating humanoid Nevi with two cores on the sides of its head, resembling a face. When destroyed, it takes a saucer-like from with the remaining core hanging from underneath. Unlike the other Boss Nevi, Taion appears again as regular enemies after its first fight in Episode 6: The Lost City. Cusuico Encountered in Episode 7: Too Many Secrets, this Nevi resembles a giant araknid with cores located down its back and on its rear. It demonstrates how Nevi can possess humans, with Echo being the victim of this. Lagan Fought in both Episode 10: Curiosity Killed the Cat and Episode 11: Thick Skin, it is a plant like Nevi with branches that look like claws. Its one core lies in the centre of its body, protected by said branches. It shoots jagged Gravity balls in mass quantities, and it can reproduce the Jiu type Nevi. Nucago This Nevi type has its own page. For more detail on it, see Nushi. Rare Nevi There are some hidden boss Nevi in the rift planes that cannot be harmed by Kat's special attacks. These Nevi are black and green, instead of black and red. Defeating any of these Nevi will award the player with a trophy and a plethora of gems. Photos 20045Gravity_Rush_Announcement_05-620x.jpg|Nevi around the lighthouse in Endrestia 6947621365_118fff18be.jpg|Kat fighting one of the first Nevi she encounters in Hekseville Nevi3.jpg nevi2.jpg|Nevi minion 2012-09-10-171820.jpg|A rare Nevi. Rare Nevi all appear green instead of black and red Trivia * When Kat and Raven climb up the World Pillar near the end of Gravity Rush 2, they encounter a parasitic type of Nevi that appear from nests; these will attach themselves to any other Nevi nearby, not only making them stronger, but also providing extra protection against the shifters' attacks. This parasitic creature only appears during Episode 21 - "The End of the World". Category:Factions